She is Mine
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: "Get back.  She is mine."  With everything crumbling around her Molly Weasley will stop at nothing to protect her daughter.


**She Is Mine**

This is what she had feared from the start as she had helped her family move into Grimmauld Place, that in the end they were going to be here with lives lost and a family diminished. She could recall far too easily the way it had been before, the fear for Gideon and Fabian when they had been part of the Order the first time, the grief she had felt when word had come that they were both dead. She had known as soon as they had stepped foot in that house, she'd known how it would go this time because she knew her family - raised to be eager to stand up for what was right.

She knew because she had raised them that way.

Long before she'd had children she'd known that she was going to raise them to be strong, loyal and brave people who would stand up for what they believed in. She had succeeded and in doing so she had sent her son to the grave. Her boy who had been born in such a dark time but could be counted on for a smile from the day he was born. Her son who could in one moment drive her so mad that she would want to pull her hair out and then in the next turn around and make her laugh so hard she'd cried. Fred who had brought so much light into the world was dead and nothing could have prepared her for that, not even the death of her brothers or so many of her friends over the years.

Her heart stopped when she watched her youngest, her baby girl miss death so narrowly. She would not lose another child.

"_Not my daughter you bitch!"_

She'd been watching from the fringes until now, too lost in her own grief to be of help to anyone but she felt the fire coursing through her veins, she was going to end this. Her wand hand moved on pure instinct, the curses coming to her lips before she could think them through. She was a mother and she was going to defend her children until her last breath. From the day she had felt Bill's fluttering movements inside of her she had sworn her life to her children, had known that she would always be willing to lay down her life to trade theirs. She hadn't been able to make that sacrifice for Fred, but she'd be damned before she let another one of her children fall while she stood.

She could see other students rush to her aid as she hurried forward. _"Out of my way. No!"_ They were just children after all, children who had mothers at home who had no clue that their children were risking their lives to step up and fight a war that the adults were too meek to fight. How many other women were going to receive notice today, as she had, that their child had been ripped from their lives? How many mothers were going to wonder where the justice was when you had to bury your children and then continue growing older knowing that they never would?

"_Get back! She is mine!"_

"_What will happen to your children when I have killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"_

Bellatrix threw the words at her and Molly knew she meant them to taunt her, to break her down. She knew what Bellatrix thought of her, a poor meek housewife but Fred's life flashed through her mind. Visions of his first step, hundreds of sticky kisses, the first time he had blown something up, sitting away from the family his head bowed with George obviously plotting something she wouldn't approve of. Unbidden, the last that came to her was a grave marked with his name and she knew what came next. _"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!"_

Her moment came immediately after, Bellatrix underestimated her and Molly used that to her advantage. It was over. There was a moment right after the curse had struck Bellatrix where their eyes connected and Molly saw the realization dawn in her black eyes that she had lost. It wouldn't bring back her son, taking this life, but as she watched the woman fall she knew deep inside her that it was over. For now, her family was safe.

**A.N. A huge thanks to xoxoSummer Rainexoxo for suggesting I do this (reminder: I'm still totally open to suggestions to help me get to my 100 fics but Dec!) – I'm not sure if it's exactly what you were expecting but I hope you enjoy it. And another big thanks goes out to Mirage, who I do not thank enough for being my wonderful beta and just overall give in to my betaing demands ;) **


End file.
